Legend of Zelda: New people, New relationships
by Final-Judgement
Summary: Link has put the Master Sword to rest and tries to settle down and be married to Ruto. But all goes haywire when a New Hylian appeares. Chapters 2 and 3 are now up. LinkxRuto
1. Link Confesses

All but two characters in this story belong to Shigeru Miyamoto- the creator of LoZ

Chapter One Link's Confession

After Link was done saving hyrule, he found the old photograph machine that he was givin from the old swamp back at the termina feild. He spred out all the photos that he took with all of his friends. After he put the photos back in there case, one fell out of the camera. Link look at the photo and smiled strongly at it.

_Flash back: "hee hee, thank you little boy for saving me. Is there amything you want in return?" "No, not really." "oh dont lie, i know you want the Sapphire. My mother told me that i should only give it to the man that i think should be my husband. And I think I found Him" __**Seven Years Later. **__"Link, Thank you for saving me once again, but what cant be expected from the man i chose to be my husband, I will give you my enternal love for you. but I wish that I was able to." "But ruto, why not?" "because Link, i am the sage of the water temple and I must protect it." "Now just wait a minute Ruto. I can sense the love connection that you both have, I will not let your match just fade away. Because of your bond that day inside of jabu-jabu. I now know that you two are destend to be together." "But Great Sage, what about the Water Temple? what will happen to it?" "Nothing will Ruto, because before you were born your mother was the water sage. and to let you both know, your mother can take over for you." "Link! do you know what this means! We can be together!" "Now not so fast. Link must first defeat Ganon." "I will, and Ruto. I will be back to get you. I love you." "Link... I love you too..." end of flash back._

"Wow, looking back at this photo I never thought that she was this beutiful." Link said softly. Before link had a chance to get up, Saria came rushing into his home. "Hi Link, hey are y-" Saria was interupted by link's photo. "so link, who is she?" Saria asked. "Oh, the girl in this picture? Shes someone i made a promise to a long time ago, I have to go see her." Link answered as she left.

After Saria left Link started to pack his things. "Ok, im going to need my map, Sword, Sheild, Zora Tunic, and m- hey, wheres my zora mask! oh well mabey i left it back at termina." Before Link left Kokikori Forest he was stopped by none other than Mido,  
"So Link, where do you think your going!" Mido said angerly. "Move out of my way Mido, Im leaving the forest." Link answered. "oh well, then you can... Wait! Why are you leaving the forest?" Mido asked. "Because Mido, I im in love. and that person isnt Saria. And this may surprise you but, Its with a Zora. A Zora by the name of Ruto." Link answered. Mido moved aside from the entrance to hyrule field and nodded his head. "So what your just going to let me leave, no fight, no going to tell the new Grand Kori tree?" link asked. "Well, yeah I know what it feels like to be in love Link, because im in love with Saria. Plus once your gone I can finally ask her out." Mido answered. then link left the forest.

"So link. Your really going to go find Ruto. arnt you." Saria asked from behind. "Yes, i am. I am because i love her Saria. Ive never felt the way i do around Ruto. everyone knows that me and her have a special bond." Link answered. "Well Link, Your crazy but i respect what your doing. Just know that before you leave. I love you and not as a brother or just a friend." saria said crying

Authors Message: So you all might be wondering, "Why dose link love a Zora, and why not Saria" well the reason is. Saria is a friend to link and she always will be. and the reason he loves Ruto is because if you payed attention in OoT Link and Ruto get engaged to each other. Sorry that i have to cut this Chapter so short, its just that there really isnt more depth that i can go into at this point.

R + R No Flamers because i dont really care about what couple you think is better. I just go bye what I LIKE _=P_


	2. The Warning

_Chapter 2 : A Warning_

As soon as Link left the forest, he started his way down to  
the Zora Domain. "Dammit, the suns already setting. better hurry  
up." Link said to him self. Link quickly ran to the outside of the  
Lon Lon Ranch. He looked over and saw two people that seemed  
to be waiting for him. "Mystery, Donga, is that you?" Link asked.  
"Link! It really is you. Where have you been for the past few i dont  
know, Years!" Mystery asked, "What, I was in Kokori Forest." Link  
answered. While the three caught up a figure that looked like Link  
approched with 2 Poe's behind him.

"Ah brother, what a surprise it is too see you away from that pety  
forest of yours." Dark Link said. "Dark Link, why dont you go take  
yourself and you green Poe'saway from here while you are still  
alive." Donga said coragusly. "So, you three really think you can kill  
me! i was only coming here to warn you so listen up. Gannon's  
power is reagaining fast, Link he says that you are first to die. I  
dont want to see you die and I know that im evil and all but if  
your gonna die. I want to be able to have the privlage of fighting  
you. I've seen that a New boy arrives is Hylian, but heres  
the thing, he going to need a teacher. Linkyou must be his guide,  
for he is the only chance Hyrule has against Gannon." Dark Link  
explained, "And what about us huh." Mystery said. "You two, i  
havent figured out yet." Dark Link said. "I must go now. Good luck  
link." Dark link said while vanishing.

Once as Dark Link left, the two Poe's went hewire and cut open  
Link's left arm and leg. None other than the work of Gannon  
himself. "Link!" A voice was heard from back towards the Lake.  
Out of nowhere Ruto came charging with a Cerimonial Zora Spear.  
She had done what no other girl, besides Mystery have ever done.  
She had saved links life. One by One the Poe's fell down. "Link  
are you alright!" ruto said. "Ru... Ruto, help me." link softly  
muddered out. With tears dripping from her face, she sung  
Epona's Song. Quickly, Epona came marching out of Lon Lon  
Ranch. Once she picked Link up Ruto placed him on Epona's  
sattle. "Ok, I dont know you two and you two dont know me but I  
am sure you know link so if you two would be so kinda as to get  
Link to the Zora's Domain entrance. please" Ruto begged. "Man,  
she really cares about link alot. We should help her Mystery!"  
Donga told Mystery telepathically. Mystery nodded. "Alright will  
help, But not to keep link alive. But to Keep him alive so he can  
Live his life with you." Donga said. "Thank you, here. Tomarrow  
is the Zora's Royal Feast. I would like you two to attend. Oh and  
im Princess Ruto, Princess of the Zora's, but just call me Ruto."  
Ruto said thanking them.

_End of Chapter 2_


	3. Thank the Goddess

_Chapter 3 - Thank the goddess_

Donga and Mystery rode Epona as fast as they could.  
They needed to get Link to Zora's Domain. He must  
live. "Mystery, you do know that after link gets married.  
He wont be able to spend alot of time with us." Donga  
said, "Yes brother, I do know that. But Ruto loves him  
and I have seen her inside of him." Mystery said. Quickly  
they approched the opening to Zora's Domain. Once they  
got there the waterfall stoped. "Hurry, get this man to the  
medical lab! and hurry!" Doctor said. Donga and Mystery  
followed them to the lab. Soon, Ruto came rushing into the  
room with a blue flower. "Princess, i dont know if that will  
work on him, he seems to weak to even take it." Doctor  
tried to explain, "I dont care! this must work! I love you link,  
please dont give up. Keep fighting it!" Ruto said to link. Ruto  
picked a seed off of the flower and feed it too link. Link slowly  
swalowed the seed. Suddenly a blue ray of light covered link  
and slowly healed his wounds. "Ruto, I love you too." Link  
said. Link reached into his pocket and pulled out a Sky Blue  
box. He slowly got down on one knee "Ruto, my heart beats  
for you every single second of my life, I love you with all of my  
strength. Ruto, will you marry me." Link said. Tears formed into  
Ruto's eyes. "Link I love you too. Yes I will marry you!" Ruto  
said. Link got back up on both legs and kissed Ruto with such  
passion. "Link, seeing how you made a stunning recovory, all  
we need is for you to stay here for the night so we can make  
sure the wounds dont get re-opened." Doctor said. "All right,  
I have a request. May my two friends stay with me in the  
room." Link asked, "Yes, only because tomarow is the  
kingdoms Royal Feast." Doctor told Link. "Link its getting late,  
I have to go. I love you" Ruto said. "I love you too, Ruto" Link  
told her. they kissed goodnight then Ruto left the room. "Well  
you three should get some sleep. Big day tomarrow." Doctor  
said.  
_End of Chapter 3_


End file.
